The Dance of Moon and Fire
by DarkWarr
Summary: A pure fanfic, inspired by Heroes. One or two heroes may appear as cameos but that's about it. More on story in the introduction.


**Author's Notes:**

**This introduction starts us in the middle of our heroes adventures. I was inspired by the show Heroes to write this particular series of fanfiction. This will be the first fanfiction I've ever started with a plan in mind, so I hope to complete this story within a year. It will comprise of about 12 chapters, creativity willing. I'll make changes as I go along, I know my writing style isn't the best of it, but I hope that you guys will point out my mistakes and little winks of brilliance so that I can improve**

**I hope you enjoy it**

0...0...0...0...0...0...0

"What the hell?" Sergeant Ian bellowed as slabs of rock erupted from the ground and covered the warehouse. "What are they doing?" The police that surrounded the warehouse were dumbfounded, some whispering about the workings of magic while others prayed to their god. Almost as suddenly, two cages flashed into existence among them, each large enough to hold several lions. The men were stunned by their appearance and horrified by the contents inside, scrambling to break the locks on the cages. The Sergeant who stood nearby was one of the first to the cages and worriedly scanned over the corpses in the cages, their bodies covered in blood that came from wounds all over them. What little flesh that was whole was bruised, and their unblinking eyes spoke of unspeakable horrors. Ian crouched and gently touched the hand of an old man, studying his features, a brow wrinkled by age and worry, hands callused by decades of hard labour. Eyes that blinked at him.

Ian jumped back in shock as the man took a deep breath and started to cough, life seeming to stream back into his body. The same happened for the rest of the caged people, all of them suddenly breathing and looking bewildered at their surroundings. They were not dead, but in shock. By this point most of the policemen were running on instinct, their minds unwilling to comprehend what they had just witnessed.

"You, young man! You!" Ian realized that the old man was desperately calling out to him, "You! Where are the boys? What happened to the boys!"

"Boys?" the word caught Ian's attention. He went to the old man again and looked him in the eyes. "Sir, what boys?"

"The two boys of wind and fire!" the old man spoke with reverence in his voice, "The ones who came to rescue us! They came into the warehouse, spoke words of power, then we were lifted into the light to be led here!" Gibberish, Ian thought to himself, this man has gone mad with shock. Temporarily perhaps, and rather unfortunate. He simply had to know what happened to those boys!

"What happened?" Ian asked, adding urgency to his voice, "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"I saw!" a skeletal woman next to him spoke, "I saw everything! They came in like a roaring wind, and every man in the warehouse fired many bullets at them! But all the bullets stopped, hung in the air, unable to touch them, and then burst into flames! The two men horrified us; one had a skull of the purest white, and the other a skull of the darkest black. Yet there were no features on those faces, like a blank canvas,"

As she continued, her voice was rising; gaining confidence and strength, and everyone had stopped to listen to her recount. "Then, the masks faded, and we saw the faces of two young men, their faces filled with righteous fury. The one who had the mask of black whispered, 'God, why did this happen?' but his voice carried through the warehouse, vibrating with power. The one who was masked in white remained where he was, yet I could see black flames burning about him, engulfing him, yet still allowing him to remain visible. Then the hero of black shouted, 'Tell Ian we won't be coming out soon, be safe!' He waved his hand at us, and then there was a flash of light, and then…"

"Yes, yes, I know," Ian saw the woman running out of strength, and stopped her for fear of her collapsing, "You appeared here. I'm Sergeant Ian, you're all safe now. My men will take care of you and have you sent to the nearest hospital right away!" At that point, the men finally broke the locks of the cages, and jubilant cries of freedom rang as the doors swung open. Many broke down, picked up by the men and brought a little further from the warehouse waiting for the ambulances to arrive.

"Sir, what do we do now?" one of the men approached Ian as he hurried back to his vehicle.

"Get explosives, blow up all that rock blocking the entrance, we need to get into that warehouse fast!" Ian glanced at the puzzled officer, "Whatever was going on in there disturbed them so much that they forgot their mission and sent the prisoners out here. I worry that they'll do something horrible to those men, so blow up that entrance and get us in now!"

"Mr Ian," one of the prisoners called out, "Please, what are their names? Can you tell us?" Ian paused for a moment, glanced at the block of Earth that contained the two boys.

"Truthfully, I don't know their real names either,"

0...0...0

Next chapter: Origins


End file.
